


this is why i hate slytherins

by niepoczytalna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Magic, Evil Author Day, F/F, Gen, Gryffindor John Watson, Help, Hufflepuff Molly Hooper, Humor with Dark Ending, I love to torture my readers, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pain, Ravenclaw Sherlock, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slytherin Jim Moriarty, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Some Humor, Story-based not ship-based, Triwizard Tournament, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yandere Jim Moriarty, i can't write
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niepoczytalna/pseuds/niepoczytalna
Summary: Gdy do uczniów Hogwartu dociera wiadomość o kolejnym Turnieju Trójmagicznym, który ma odbyć się w ich szkole, wszyscy są niesamowicie podekscytowani. Każdy marzy o szansie na zdobycie sławy i pieniędzy, każdy chce poczuć ten dreszcz emocji podczas wykonywania zadań turniejowych. I co najlepsze - w tym roku dopuszczalne są pary zawodników z każdej szkoły!Dla Sherlocka siódmy rok w brytyjskiej szkole magii to pasmo niekończących się problemów, w tym nauka do egzaminów, skuteczne ignorowanie nauczycieli i brata, oraz znoszenie ciągłych zalotów Ślizgona z siódmego roku, Jima. Sprawy komplikują się jeszcze bardziej, gdy okazuje się, że musi wystartować jako zawodnik w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Razem z Jimem.Czy Sherlock jakimś cudem nie zwariuje? Czy Mycroftowi uda się przekupić Puchonów, aby pokazali mu wejście do kuchni? Czy John uratuje Sherlocka przed załamaniem psychicznym?|sheriary, light crack, mroczniej zaczyna robić się w późniejszych rozdziałach,  jakaś fabuła niby jest, tylko gdzie?
Relationships: Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Molly Hooper & John Watson, Original Female Character(s) & John Watson, Original Female Character(s) & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.Hogwart Express, paszteciki dyniowe i Czara Ognia.

— Chcecie coś z wózka?

To właśnie te słowa wybudziły Sherlocka z półsnu, w jakim znajdował się od dobrej godziny. Nastolatek nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się po wagonie, w którym siedział tylko on i jego przyjaciel, John Watson, po czym stwierdził, że głos, który przerwał mu analizowanie nowego, interesującego morderstwa nie jest wart uwagi i powrócił do stanu, w jakim uprzednio się znajdował. John westchnął ciężko i spojrzał przepraszającym wzrokiem na biedną panią od wózka.

— Dwa paszteciki dyniowe. I jedna czekoladowa żaba.

Było południe, pierwszego września 2016 roku. Niebo za pociągowym oknem było wyjątkowo czyste, prognozy pogody zapowiadały piękne popołudnie, a czerwony pociąg, w którym się znajdowali, mijał właśnie kolejne gospodarstwa. Za maszyną ciągnęły się kłęby gęstej pary, które skutecznie utrudniały wypatrzenie pociągu przez ciekawskich mieszkańców okolicznych wsi.

Sherlock leżał na siedzeniu z oczami skierowanymi w sufit (a w tym przypadku raczej w półkę na bagaże) i z dłońmi ułożonymi w piramidkę. Jego ciemno-brązowe, niemal czarne włosy opadały mu lokami na wyświechtane, starte siedzenie, buty nonszalancko oparł o ścianę wagonu. Pani z wózka krytycznie spojrzała się na jego poczynania, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Wykłócanie się z Holmesem zawsze kończyło się w jeden i ten sam sposób - bolesną analizą życiową przeprowadzoną przez chłopaka na podstawie tego, co jadło się dzisiaj na śniadanie.

John uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i uregulował płatność ze sprzedawczynią, która szybciej niż zwykle opuściła przedział. Watson westchnął, rozpakował żabę i wyciągnął kartę kolekcjonerską. Merlin. Miał już z dziesięć takich.

— Sherlock? Chcesz kartę?

Brak odpowiedzi oznaczał jednoznaczny brak kontaktu Holmesa ze światem zewnętrznym. John wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił kawałek kartonu do kieszeni. Nie to nie. Może jakiś pierwszoroczny będzie chciał odkupić.

John zabrał się w tym wypadku za jeden z zakupionych przed chwilą pasztecików dyniowych. Zielone pola za oknem migały mu przed oczami na zmianę z niewielkimi, kamiennymi budynkami pojedynczych gospodarstw, które mijali co jakiś czas. Mieli przed sobą jeszcze co najmniej kilka godzin jazdy i jak na razie nic nie zapowiadało, że Sherlock obudzi się ze swojego otumanienia przed ich upływem. Gryfon stwierdził więc, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem tej sytuacji będzie cicha ucieczka z wagonu i wyruszenie na poszukiwania Molly Hooper, ich znajomej z Hufflepuffu. Molly doskonale rozumiała jego udręki, gdyż sama ich doświadczyła. Uganiała się za Holmesem od pierwszej klasy. Bez skutku. John dziękował bogu za to, że wyleczyła się z tego zauroczenia, które było męczące nie tylko dla niej, ale i dla samego Watsona, który musiał patrzeć na jej cierpienia. 

— John. Słuchaj mnie uważnie.

Niespodziewanie, Sherlock zmienił pozycję i usiadł na siedzeniu. Czyli z odwiedzin u Molly nici, pomyślał John i skupił się na słowach bruneta. Wyglądało na to, że w końcu udało mu się coś wymyślić, bo w jego oczach mieniły się iskry (Gryfon nie do końca wiedział, czy były one spowodowane podnieceniem z powodu nowej sprawy, czy po prostu były efektem czystego szaleństwa).

— Gdybyś chciał zabić kogoś tak, aby nie zostawić po sobie żadnego śladu, czego byś użył? Bez użycia magii.

John zmarszczył brwi i wytężył umysł. Zabójstwo bez użycia magii bez żadnych dowodów. Co mogło być przyczyną?

— O jakich śladach mówimy?

— Naskórek, paznokcie, włosy, krew, odciski palców, krew ofiary i jakiekolwiek resztki DNA sprawcy na ciele ofiary.

Watson myślał intensywnie. Postrzelenie odpada, tak samo wszelkie urazy mechaniczne, które spowodowałyby jakiekolwiek krwotoki lub ślady na ciele ofiary.

— Uduszenie?

— Blisko, ale nie. Ofiara nie miała na ciele charakterystycznych siniaków.

W takim wypadku do głowy przychodziła mu tylko jedna opcja.

— Trucizna.

— Bingo! Ktoś zaplanował zemstę idealną. Ofiara została otruta w swoim własnym domu, co insynuuje, że sprawca sam przyniósł alkohol, którym została otruta. Kobieta nie piła od trzydziestu lat i według córki, nigdy nie widziała w domu jej matki ani jednej butelki alkoholu. Możemy więc wnioskować, że to sprawca namówił ją do spożycia zatrutego trunku. Toksyna, której użył morderca, ma naturalnie gorzki smak, więc po zamaskowaniu jej alkoholem nie było czuć różnicy. Mamy więc narzędzie zbrodni i ofiarę, kluczowym aspektem, który pozostał bez odpowiedzi, jest sprawca. Jak myślisz, kto...

Sherlock nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ do przedziału wpadł nie kto inny, jak rozczochrana, niewyspana Molly.

— John! Musisz to zobaczyć!

— Co się dzieje? — John podniósł się z siedzenia, gotowy do rozdzielenia bijących się uczniów (bo takie przypadki najczęściej zdarzały się właśnie w tym pociągu i właśnie w tym dniu).

Molly zachichotała i wyjrzała na chwile na korytarz, tylko po to, by za chwilę wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem. Dziewczyna otarła łzę, która spłynęła jej po policzku i uspokoiwszy się trochę, odpowiedziała na pytanie.

— Anderson dostał przez przypadek czymś od transmutacji i teraz biega po przedziale jako szczur.

John przejechał ręką po twarzy w niedowierzaniu. Idioci. No po prostu idioci.  
Sherlock za to bawił się wyśmienicie i jakby zapomniał o wcześniejszej sprawie. Teraz i on stał na środku przedziału, powstrzymując się nieudolnie od szatańskiego uśmiechu.

— Gdzie on jest?

— Sherlock, nie-

— Sherlock, tak. Idziemy zobaczyć Andersona.

— Jakoś codziennie narzekasz, że masz go dość!

— Magicznym sposobem zmieniłem zdanie. Gdzie nasz mały gryzoń?

John westchnął chyba po raz setny tego dnia. Ktoś będzie musiał rozdzielić tę dwójkę idiotów i Watson miał dziwne przeczucie, że to zadanie będzie należeć do niego.  
Myśląc o tym, jakie jeszcze skaranie spadnie na niego w tym roku, wyszedł z wagonu zaraz za przyjaciółmi.  
To będzie ciężki rok.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

— John, skup się! Kto miał motyw, żeby zabić ofiarę?

Gryfon ziewnął i przetarł oczy ze zmęczenia. Było już sporo po osiemnastej, słońce już dawno zaszło za górzystym terenem, po którym się obecnie poruszali. Sherlock od pół godziny chodził po przedziale, desperacko szukając po kieszeniach papierosów, które najwidoczniej musiał włożyć gdzieś indziej. Sfrustrowany, oparł się więc o okno i wyglądał w ciemną noc, szukając ukojenia swojego nałogu w czerni zmierzchu.

— Jacyś wrogowie?

— Nie. Mąż nie żyje, córka nie odwiedzała matki od miesięcy, a reszta rodziny od lat się z nią nie kontaktowała.

— Ktoś po prostu poleciał na jej kasę. Nie wiem, Sherlock, jest już prawie noc, a musimy jeszcze pójść na ucztę. Daj sobie...

— Motyw rabunkowy nie wchodzi w grę, bo nic nie zginęło. Do tego założę się, że większość naszego ukochanego grona pedagogicznego z radością powita wiadomość o mojej nieobecności na uczcie. I gdzie są te cholerne papierosy?!

Niespodziewanie, chłopak z prędkością światła znalazł się na fotelu i nie zważając na ostrzeżenia Johna o małej stabilności miejsca, na którym stał, zaczął desperacko grzebać w swoim kufrze w poszukiwaniu upragnionej nikotyny. Watson, nie mogąc na to dłużej patrzeć, wymruczał pod nosem jakieś zaklęcie i w jednej chwili ciało jego przyjaciela wzbiło się w powietrze. Gryfon położył go na siedzeniu, a sam zamknął jego kufer jednym z zaklęć, które znalazł kiedyś w bibliotece Hogwartu.

— Nie będzie palenia w moim przedziale.

Sherlock fuknął i zwinął się w kłębek, przy okazji odwracając się twarzą do ściany. Wyglądało na to, że przez większość czasu nie będzie z nim kontaktu.  
John wzruszył ramionami i skinieniem różdżki przywołał do siebie egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego, który leżał na siedzeniu obok. Wizja czytania kolejnych "arcyciekawych" artykułów na temat tego, co znowu stało się w Ministerstwie, nie była tą najciekawszą, jednak nadal było to coś, co pomogłoby mu zaspokoić nudę.

A im dalej na północ się kierowali, tym bardziej dziki krajobraz mijali. Łagodne, porośnięte zieloną trawą wzgórza na południu były niczym ze skalistymi, stromymi szczytami królującymi na północy. Z widoku zniknęły im gospodarstwa i pola. Ich miejsce zajęły dzikie wrzosowiska i bagna, a niziny stopniowo przeradzały się w wyżyny, a te w góry.  
Czerwony pociąg z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zbliżał się do stacji docelowej, zostawiając za sobą białą chmurę dymu, która w pewnym momencie zaczęła zlewać się z podnoszącą się w okolicy mgłą.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

— Czyli mamy naszego winnego! To na sto procent musiała być córka!

Sceneria się zmieniła; Po kolejnych dwóch godzinach jazdy pociąg finalnie zatrzymał się na stacji leżącej na terenie zamku. Pierwszoroczni zostali tradycyjnie odprowadzeni do łódek, a reszta uczniów zajęła miejsca w swoich powozach. John i Sherlock, któremu szybko przeszło udawanie obrażonego, zajęli wóz razem z Molly i Donovan, które były bardziej zainteresowane słuchaniem o sprawach kryminalnych, o którym rozprawiał Holmes, niż kolejnymi zmyślonymi podbojami miłosnymi Andersona. Udało im się nawet wyczarować kilka małych, niebieskich płomieni, które starczyły im na tyle, aby się przy nich rozgrzać.

— Donovan, ze sto razy mówiłem ci, że to nie może być córka.

Zebrali się wokół kilku płomieni, skutecznie blokując ich światło przed natrętnym wzrokiem gapiów i potencjalnych kapusiów.

— A to niby dlaczego? — syknęła dziewczyna i obejrzała się za siebie. Na szczęście grupa za nimi była bardziej zajęta krzyczeniem na siebie niż tym, co się działo przed nimi. Odetchnęła i powróciła wzrokiem na twarz wyższego Krukona. — Tylko ona mogła wejść bez problemu do mieszkania i podać matce alkohol. Motywem może być spadek.

— Bo ma alibi. Była wtedy z chłopakiem.

— Może oboje za siebie kryją?

— Nagrały ich co najmniej trzy kamery, godzinę przed morderstwem. Jeśli sugerujesz, że mugole byliby w stanie pokonać trzysta kilometrów z jednego końca Anglii na drugi w godzinę, bez użycia aportacji i deportacji, to...

— No dobra, okej, masz rację. Tylko w takim wypadku kto?

— Sprawca musiał być kimś z bliskiego otoczenia ofiary, inaczej nie wpuściłaby go do mieszkania. Musiała być z tą osobą bliską, bo zgodziła się na spróbowanie alkoholu. Córka i jej chłopak odpadają. Były mąż, z racji tego, że obecnie wącha kwiatki od spodu, również.

— Czy wasza dwójka może przynajmniej na chwilę przestać gadać o morderstwach? Skupcie się na czymś przyjemniejszym! To nasz ostatni rok! — John złapał się za głowę, zmęczony długą podróżą i mocnym bólem głowy, który towarzyszył mu już od mniej więcej pół godziny. — Sherlock, powinniśmy znaleźć ci jakieś normalne hobby.

— Mogę nauczyć cię robić na drutach — dodała Molly, równie zmęczona rozmową o trupach co jej gryfoński przyjaciel. — Albo na szydełku.

Donovan zaśmiała się, wyobrażając sobie Sherlocka, który z rozwiązywania zagadkowych morderstw przerzuca się na robienie wełnianych swetrów na drutach, niczym stereotypowa, angielska babcia. Holmes natomiast delikatnie się zarumienił i zmarszczył brwi.

— Obawiam się, że próba nauczenia mnie rękodzieła skończyłaby się tylko niepotrzebnym marnotrawstwem włóczki. I wsadzeniem komuś drutów w...

— W takim razie zacznij układać puzzle. Albo sobie kogoś znajdź.

— Poślubiłem swoją pracę.

— MASZ DOPIERO SIEDEMNAŚCIE CHOLERNYCH LAT SHERLOCK I NIE CHODZISZ DO PRACY!

— Założymy się? — Holmes uśmiechnął się drwiąco. W teorii miał już zatrudnienie. Sam Minister Magii w podziękowaniu za rozwiązanie jeden z najtrudniejszych spraw tego dziesięciolecia z ochotą zaoferował mu stanowisko aurora po tym, jak ukończy szkołę. Kluczowym był jednak ten ostatni rok i to, czy nie zawali egzaminów końcowych.

Powóz wjechał na skaliste wzgórze u podnóża zamku. Cała czwórka uczepiła się mocniej siedzeń, gdy poczuli, jak koła pojazdu zaczynają zahaczać o kamienie na drodze. Niebieskie płomienie zaczęły niespokojnie drgać i w pewnym momencie wygasły całkowicie.  
Wyjechali z lasu.

Pomimo tego, że każde z nich zaczynało swój ostatni rok w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, za każdym razem, gdy widzieli Hogwart nocą ten pierwszy raz po wakacjach, coś się w nich zmieniało. Zamek niepodzielnie górował nad okolicą, a jego odbicie było widać nawet w niedalekim jeziorze. Niebo nad budowlą mieniło się milionem gwiazd, a półksiężyc, który powoli zaczynał wchodzić w fazę górowania, rzucał blask na strzeliste wierze. Oślepiające światło Wielkiej Sali było niczym drogowskaz dla okolicznych podróżnych, którzy przez znaczną część nocy jechali przez gęsty, zacieniony las.

Hogwart. Miejsce, w którym spędzili ostatnie siedem lat życia. Teraz witał ich z otwartymi ramionami po raz ostatni.

Nawet Sherlock musiał stwierdzić, że widok zamku nocą był czymś obiektywnie pięknym i doskonale oddawał duszę budowli. Magiczna, tajemnicza, pełna sekretów schowanych w cieniu nocy, ukryta przed światłem księżyca i gwiazd.

Westchnął, podświadomie tęskniąc za ciepłem niebieskiego płomienia. Wsadził więc ręce do kieszeni spodni w nadziei, że może ciepło własnego ciała pozwoli mu chociaż trochę się ogrzać. Bezskutecznie.  
W tamtym momencie dziękował Merlinowi za fakt, że Hogwart był dogrzewany za pomocą kilku przydatnych zaklęć.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Uczta rozpoczynająca rok szkolny nigdy nie była czymś, za czym Sherlock przepadał. Nie był typem osoby, która lubiła się socjalizować, tym bardziej jeść posiłki przy dużej grupie ludzi. Zewsząd otaczał go gwar mieszających się ze sobą głosów, głównie dochodzących od strony stołów Puchonów i Gryfonów. Wszyscy rozmawiali na temat Ceremonii Przydziału, która miała odbyć się za kilka minut. Sherlock zerknął w stronę pierwszorocznych. Większość z nich wyglądała blado, jakby szli na skazanie. Holmes postanowił z dobrego serca dodać im otuchy i się uśmiechnąć, ale chyba coś poszło nie po jego myśli, bo część dzieciaków zaczęła płakać. No cóż.

Ceremonia Przydziału przebiegła gładko i bez większych zakłóceń. Czterech nowych Puchonów, siedmiu Ślizgonów, sześciu Krukonów i dziewięciu, tak, dziewięciu cholernych Gryfonów. Sherlock wywrócił oczami. Dziewięciu idiotów do kolekcji.  
Dwóch nowych Weasleyów, jakiś Malfoy i kilka innych nazwisk, których nawet nie zamierzał zapamiętywać. Nic ciekawego.

Po ceremonii na mównicę wszedł dyrektor i zaczął wygłaszać coroczną, nudną przemowę. Coś o wartości edukacji, coś o nowych możliwościach, przygodach, magii i czymś jeszcze. Tradycyjnie, można by to było streścić w kilku słowach. "Jesteście w magicznej szkole, zachowuje się grzecznie, spróbujcie się nie zabić, uczcie się i nie sprawiajcie nam problemów." Sherlock konsekwentnie łamał kilka z tych zasad, ale robił to zwykle na polecenie Ministerstwa (i z czystej ciekawości).

Próbowaliście kiedyś zamienić się w Voldemorta za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego?  
A próbowaliście zrobić to w magicznej szkole pełnej nauczycieli i ważnych osobistości?  
No właśnie.

Dyrektor odchrząknął. Przemowa zbliżała się ku końcowi, nauczyciele zaczynali się powoli niecierpliwić, a połowa uczniów odsypiała męczącą jazdę pociągiem. Sherlock przez chwilę myślał nad tym, czy nie pójść w ich ślady, ale kojne słowa dyrektora wyrwały go z otępienia.

— Jak prawdopodobnie wiecie, nasza szkoła, jak również Instytut Magii Durmstrang oraz Akademia Magii Beauxbatons mają pewną tradycję.

Przez salę przeszła fala szeptów i rozmów. Uczniowie, którzy wcześniej spali na stołach, teraz z ożywieniem dyskutowali o czymś w gronie swoich znajomych. Sherlock wypatrzył Johna w tłumie Gryfonów.

— Co pięć lat, od siedmiu stuleci, pomiędzy naszymi szkołami rozgrywa się pewien turniej. Turniej Trójmagiczny.

Drzwi od Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z hukiem i zgarbiony woźny wprowadził na salę sporych rozmiarów przedmiot przykryty grubym, czarnym materiałem. Sherlock od razu domyślił się, co znajduje się pod przykryciem. I jeśli połączy się jedno z drugim, to...

— I mam zaszczyt ogłosić, że w tym roku Turniej Trójmagiczny odbywa się w naszej szkole! Powitajmy reprezentantów z...

Głos dyrektora utonął w huku ogromnych, drewnianych drzwi.

Do sali weszło dziesięciu umięśnionych mężczyzn ubranych w brązowe ubrania charakterystyczne dla Durmstrangu. Wszyscy trzymali w dłoniach coś, co Sherlock błędnie zidentyfikował na początku jako zwykłe kije.

Kilku z nich rozpoczęło pokaz. Wszyscy jak na rozkaz zaczęli rytmicznie uderzać końcówkami drewnianych lasek o podłogę, z każdym uderzeniem w powietrze wzbijała się chmura iskier. Kilku pierwszorocznych pisnęło cicho i podniosło nogi do góry, w obawie przed podpaleniem ich ubrań. Holmes pokręcił głową, widocznie niezainteresowany przedstawieniem.

Dwaj uczniowie wyszli na przód dwóch ustawionych gęsiego rzędów i popisali się swoją zdolnością połykaczy ognia. Imitując smoki, z ich gardła wydobyły się pomarańczowe języki ognia, powodując mały chaos w Wielkiej Sali. Kilku Gryfonów obserwowało nowo przybyłych z szacunkiem, jeden Ślizgon niemal natychmiast odskoczył od ognia. Krukoni szeptali między sobą. Sherlock wyłapywał strzępki rozmów prowadzonych przy jego stole, jednak nie zwracał na nie większej uwagi.

Czarna magia. Tajemnicą nie był fakt, że uczniowie i nauczyciele Durmstrangu dzielili niezdrowe zainteresowanie właśnie tym rodzajem magii. W połączeniu z ich obsesją na punkcie czystości krwi i faktem, że to właśnie tam uczył się Gellert Grindelwald, można było domyślić się, jakim typem szkoły był Instytut Magii Durmstrang.

Pokaz skończył się równie szybko, jak się zaczął i nowo przybyli uczniowie dosiedli się do stołu należącego do Ślizgonów.

Gdy zamieszanie nieco się uspokoiło, na salę wpadła kolejna grupa uczniów, tym razem ubranych w błękitne, jedwabne mundurki. Nie było złudzeń, że to grupa z Beauxbatons zdecydowała się na swoje własne wielkie wejście.

Najpierw wbiegła grupa dziewczyn, których akrobatyczne ruchy wywarły spore wrażenie na uczniach pozostałych dwóch szkół. Ich ciała wirowały, wyginały się i niemal lewitowały w powietrzu, ledwo dotykając ziemi. W rękach trzymały błękitne, jedwabne wstęgi, którymi wymachiwały i kręciły młynki podczas ich tańca. Poruszały się z niesamowitą zwinnością i lekkością, jakby ich ciała nie ważyły więcej, niż wstęgi, które trzymały. Sherlock zauważył, że znaczna część uczniów skupiła całą uwagę na tancerkach. Prychnął. On sam też nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku, ale z innego powodu. Umiał docenić sztukę, gdy ją widział.

Za uczennicami na salę wpadło dwóch chłopców, którzy podobnie jak ich poprzedniczki, zaczęli popisywać się swoją gibkością i akrobatycznymi umiejętnościami. Jednak oni zatrzymali się w połowie sali i z gracją wyciągnęli z kieszeni swoich mundurków kolejne jedwabne chusty, które w sekundę zmieniły się w dwanaście białych, puchatych gołębi. Uczniowie z Beauxbatons ukłonili się nisko i z dźwięcznym śmiechem dosiedli się do stolika, przy którym siedział Sherlock. Występy obu szkół zostały nagrodzone gromkimi brawami przez uczniów jak i nauczycieli. Kilku osobom tak spodobał się występ tancerek, że zaczęły pogwizdywać na ubrane w błękit dziewczyny, ale szybko zostały sprowadzone do parteru przez znajomych, którzy mieli trochę więcej kultury.

Dyrektor Hogwartu również bił brawo. Gdy oklaski ucichły, z powrotem wszedł na mównicę i odchrząknął.

— Chciałbym również powitać naszych gości z Ministerstwa Magii, Gregory'ego Lestrade'a, którego współpracownicy będą zapewniać nam bezpieczeństwo podczas imprezy...

O, Sherlock automatycznie się ożywił. Był Gavin, była zabawa. Będzie mógł mu przynajmniej utrzeć nosa, gdy ten dowie się, że nastolatek poradził sobie ze sprawą lepiej od niego.

Greg wstał ze swojego miejsca przy długim stole i pomachał uczniom. Gryfoni zaczęli wiwatować. No tak, Lestrade również był kiedyś uczniem Domu Lwa.

—... oraz zastępcę Dyrektora Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów, który będzie patronował naszemu turniejowi, Mycrofta Holmesa.

Sherlock skrzywił się jakby zjadł cytrynę i z niewesołym wyrazem twarzy obserwował, jak jego kilka lat starszy braciszek z uśmiechem wita szepczących między sobą uczniów. Sherlock powstrzymał się przed pokazaniem mu języka.

— Chciałbym również poprosić pana Holmesa o uroczyste odczytanie zasad i rozpoczęcie turnieju!

Kolejna fala oklasków sprawiła, że Sherlock teatralnie wywrócił oczami. Nie zauważył, że John rzuca mu ukradkiem niespokojne spojrzenia.

Tymczasem Mycroft zajął miejsce dyrektora na mównicy i przyłożył sobie różdżkę do gardła, aby mieć pewność, że wszyscy zebrani będą go dobrze słyszeli.

— Drodzy uczniowie, nauczyciele i dyrektorowie szkół!

Młodszy Holmes stracił zainteresowanie całą przemową. I tak nie planował startować w turnieju. Jego największym zmartwieniem w tym roku były egzaminy końcowe i wredny nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Myślami błądził po mieszkaniu, gdzie na podłodze leżały zwłoki kobiety, a na stole stała butelka alkoholu z dwoma kieliszkami. Zabójcza trucizna, która spełniła swoje zadanie.  
Spacerował po pomieszczeniu, zwracając uwagę na najmniejsze szczegóły. Zdjęcia z córką, kilka waz, bibeloty z różnych krajów. Nic, co wskazywałoby na to, że stosunki denatki z dzieckiem były złe.

Zrezygnowany, wyszedł z mieszkania i znalazł się na korytarzu Pałacu Pamięci.

Mycroft kontynuował swoją przemowę. Opowiadał o tradycji turnieju, o zasadach, jakie obowiązują wszystkich uczestników (ponad połowa szkoły wydała z siebie jęk niezadowolenia, gdy dowiedziała się o tym, że aby wystartować, należy mieć skończone siedemnaście lat) oraz o Czarze Ognia, którą ceremonialnie odsłonił przed zebranymi. Czara płonęła błękitnym ogniem, a gdy patrzyło się prosto w jej płomienie, miało się wrażenie, że nic nie da się przed nią ukryć. Wszystkim uczniom zaparło dech w piersiach. Znaczna większość nigdy nie widziała Czary Ognia na oczy, ale słyszała od niej od rodziców, znajomych lub nauczycieli. Mając tak potężny magiczny artefakt przed sobą, trudno było powstrzymać się od przynajmniej zerknięcia na kamienny przedmiot.

— W tym roku, z okazji sześćdziesiątej edycji Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów uchwalił nową zasadę, która będzie obowiązywać tylko podczas tegorocznego turnieju.

Przez Wielką Salę znowu przeszła sala szeptów. Nawet Sherlock, który przez całą przemowę był praktycznie nieczuły na świat zewnętrzny, nadstawił uszu.

— W tym roku, po raz pierwszy od setek lat, każda szkoła będzie mogła wystawić dwóch reprezentantów.

Fala rozmów i krzyków, jaka przeszła przez salę, zagłuszyła końcówkę zdania. Każdy odwracał się do każdego, aby podzielić się nowiną, którą i tak wszyscy słyszeli. Płomienie świec migotały niespokojnie nad czterema stołami domów.

Oczy wszystkich były skierowane na Mycrofta Holmesa, który z uśmiechem rozglądał się po Wielkiej Sali.  
No, prawie wszystkich.

Ślizgon o brązowych włosach, który siedział samotnie na końcu stołu, miał lepsze zajęcie.  
Sherlock nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś śledzi każdy jego ruch.


	2. 2. Uczta i pierwsza noc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Witam po krótkiej przerwie! Mam nadzieję, że spodobał wam się pierwszy rozdział i że zostaniecie ze mną na dłużej! Musiałam rozplanować sobie fabułę tego ficzka i zmienić kilka rzeczy, które wcześniej planowałam. Z cracku i humoru ton zmieni się na dosyć poważny. Do tego po zakończeniu tego fanfika wyjdzie kolejna praca, czyli to, jak to dzieło miało wyglądać dwa (teraz już trzy) lata temu. Ale jak na razie - szczęśliwego Nowego Roku i łapcie rozdział!

Gdy gwar podnieconych rozmów i szeptów ucichł, a Mycroft skończył wyjaśniać zasady turnieju, dyrektor dał znak na rozpoczęcie uczty i na stołach zalśniły talerze i półmiski pełne wystawnych potraw. Wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenia. Sherlock zerknął na, jak to zwykł nazywać, górę mięsa.

I tak nie miał ochoty na jedzenie.

Zerknął na gości z Beauxbatons, którzy wpatrywali się w jedzenie równie krytycznym wzrokiem co on. Jedna z Krukonek, dziewczyna o rudych włosach zagadała do nich po francusku. Gdy dostała odpowiedź, odwróciła się do znajomych z nieco zmartwioną miną.

— Dla nich nasze jedzenie jest za tłuste.

Sherlock kompletnie im się nie dziwił.

Na szczęście problem został szybko rozwiązany. Na stoły wjechały kolejne półmiski, tym razem pełne warzyw i delikatniejszych dań. Znalazło się kilka dań dla wegetarian, alergików i kilku innych osób, które po prostu fizycznie nie mogły zjeść tej góry mięsa, która była chyba już tradycją na Uczcie Powitalnej.

Holmes westchnął i rozejrzał się po sali. Nauczyciele prowadzili ożywioną dyskusję nad swoimi talerzami pełnymi jedzenia. Dyrektor rozmawiał o czymś z Mycroftem, który ewidentnie był bardziej zainteresowany swoimi pieczonymi udkami kurcząt. Profesor Selena, która obecnie uczyła wróżbiarstwa, kłóciła się właśnie z profesorem od ONMS-u nad wyższością wróżenia z kryształowej kuli nad innymi metodami przewidywania przyszłości. Lestrade rozmawiał o czymś z Brownem, nauczycielem, z którym Sherlock prowadził w tym momencie regularną wojnę. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w stronę stołu Puchonów. Z braku lepszego zajęcia zaczął bawić się w dedukowanie, co różni uczniowie robili przez wakacje.

Było za głośno. Zdecydowanie za głośno.

Odwrócił wzrok i tym razem skupił się na stole Gryfonów. Gdzieś w tłumie mignęły mu włosy Johna, ale gdy tylko próbował go odnaleźć, chłopak ginął pomiędzy uczniami.

Wśród niezliczonych potraw wypatrzył miętówki i wziął ich całą garść. Zignorował to, że inni patrzyli się na niego jak na psychopatę i wpakował sobie cukierki do ust.  
Przynajmniej tyle mu zostało po jego papierosach.

Z każdą minutą głosy uczniów irytowały go coraz bardziej. Zamknął oczy i zmarszczył brwi, usilnie starając się ignorować śmiechy i rozmowy toczone zaraz obok niego. Tyle szczęścia, że pierwszoroczni zdecydowali się trzymać od niego z daleka.

Skupił się i próbował ponownie wejść do Pałacu Pamięci. Jeszcze nie do końca dopracował tę technikę, ale już widział pierwsze efekty swojej pracy. Rozwiązywał wszystkie sprawy średnio czterdzieści procent szybciej niż zazwyczaj, plus zawsze miał wymówkę, żeby uniknąć socjalizowania się z resztą dormitorium.  
Jednak było za głośno, żeby myśleć.

Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i otworzył oczy. Prawie od razu wyłapał na sobie wzrok Johna, który krytycznie przyglądał się pustemu talerzowi przed Sherlockiem. Holmes wystawił w jego stronę język, do którego przylepiła się miętówka i udawał, że nie widzi jego grymasu niezadowolenia.

Kawałek kurczaka, trochę ziemniaków i kalafior uniosły się w powietrze i wylądowały w naczyniu przed nim. John oczywiście szybko schował różdżkę w kieszeni szaty i udawał, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

Sherlock połknął resztę miętówek i z niezadowoleniem zabrał się za jedzenie. Był pewien, że John uśmiechał się teraz triumfalnie.

Po zjedzeniu całej porcji stwierdził, że może jednak był głodny.  
Nałożył sobie jeszcze trochę warzyw i ziemniaków.

Jedna z Francuzek zagadała do niego łamaną angielszczyzną. Nie bardzo miał ochotę na rozmowę, więc odpowiedział jej po francusku i zaskakująco był przy tym miły. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową z uśmiechem i odwróciła się do swojej koleżanki, aby rozmawiać o czymś w swoim rodzimym języku.

Po daniach głównych przyszedł czas na desery. Sherlock był pewien, że Mycroftowi zaświeciły się oczy, gdy zobaczył sernik, szarlotkę, brownie i miskę lodów waniliowych. Sam nie mógł odmówić sobie kawałka ciasta.

Wbił widelczyk w kawałek szarlotki i znudzonym wzrokiem obserwował toczące się wokół niego życie. Nic ciekawego, kolejne rozmowy o niczym, Gryfoni znowu wszczynali kłótnię o jakiś bezsens, a Ślizgoni rozmawiali o czymś z uczniami z Durmstrangu. Dla Sherlocka niczym nie różniło się to od normalnego obiadu.

Czara Ognia stała na środku podwyższenia dla nauczycieli, jej błękitne płomienie oświetlały mównicę, z której swoje przemówienia wygłaszali Dyrektor Thompson i Mycroft. Sztandary domów delikatnie chybotały się pod sufitem, na którym właśnie pojawiła się galaktyka Drogi Mlecznej.

Sherlock naprawdę chciał być już w swoim dormitorium.

Ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu.

—Ej!

Odwrócił się w stronę nowego rozmówcy i lekko uniósł brew. Obok niego dosiadła się Krukonka, Avalynn. Jego koleżanka z roku. Jedna z niewielu osób, która nie była tak irytująca jak reszta szkoły.

— A to czasami nie jest twój brat? — kiwnęła głową w stronę stołu nauczycieli.

— Mycroft to mój najgorszy wróg.

Dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. 

— Nie dramatyzuj. Jak wakacje?

Sherlock obdarzył ją krótkim, znudzonym spojrzeniem.

— Skoro już zmuszasz mnie do socjalizacji, to przynajmniej zadawaj ciekawe pytania.

— Jak ci się podoba wizja turnieju w rok naszych egzaminów? — blondynka skorzystała z okazji i złapała za kawałek brownie leżący na półmisku przed nimi.

— Prosiłem o ciekawe pytania — prychnął, ale zdecydował się kontynuować wątek. — Kilku idiotów będzie się bić o worek złotych monet. Bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie po nich kilka trupów. Jeśli zdecydują się na smoki, to do tego spalonych na węgiel. Gdzie w tym zabawa? — mruknął i ponownie wbił widelec w kawałek ciasta. Smakowało wyjątkowo dobrze, ale nadal nie mogło równać się z szarlotką pani Holmes.

Przez chwilę było słychać tylko szczęk sztućców i toczące się wokół nich rozmowy.

— Wiesz, niektórzy wolą patrzeć, jak kilku idiotów walczy o trochę złota, niż siedzieć godzinami w kostnicy. Jak tam u trupów?

— Bez zmian. Nadal nie chcą gadać — westchnął. — Kto mógłby otruć starszą kobietę, matkę, całkiem bogatą? Mieszkała sama, jedyna rodzina to córka i jej chłopak, ale oni mają alibi. Truciznę znaleziono w alkoholu. Kobieta była abstynentką.

Dziewczyna delikatnie zmarszczyła brwi i przez chwilę się nie odzywała.

— Próbowaliście już rozmawiać z sąsiadami? Nawet jeśli to żaden z nich, to może widzieli coś podejrzanego.

— Sąsiad z dołu wyjechał na wakacje, ludzie z sąsiedniej kamienicy nic nie widzieli. Jeden z nich mówił tylko, że widział kuriera na skuterze, ale to nie jest żaden dowód.

Blondynka sięgnęła po kubek tradycyjnej, angielskiej herbaty, który magicznie pojawił się na stole.

— Ty chyba naprawdę potrzebujesz dziewczyny.

Wywrócił oczami. Niech ta uczta się już skończy.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się do swoich dormitoriów nie później niż godzinę po zaserwowaniu deserów. Prefekci zebrali się jako pierwsi i zaprowadzili grupy pierwszorocznych do ich pokoi. Sherlock powitał zakończenie Uczty Powitalnej z ulgą i był jedną z pierwszych uczniów, którzy zamierzali opuścić Wielką Salę.

Na jego nieszczęście na korytarzu zaczął pojawiać się korek. Widać nie tylko on wpadł na ten genialny pomysł.

Minął kilku Ślizgonów i Puchonów, których wory pod oczami były większe niż ich łączna ilość szarych komórek. Każdy z nich marzył tylko o ciepłym łóżku w swoim dormitorium i dziesięciu godzinach dobrego snu. Albo i jedenastu.

Sherlock wypatrzył gdzieś w tłumie jasne włosy Watsona. Już chciał ruszać w stronę chłopaka, ale w ostatniej chwili stwierdził, że w sumie to i tak nie ma po co. Oboje byli zmęczeni i niewyspani, za to jutro mieliby cały dzień na szukanie sprawcy.  
Jego ciało powoli zaczynało odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Więc, zamiast iść za Johnem, jak zakładał jego pierwotny plan, skierował się w stronę Wieży Ravenclawu.

Wszedł na schody (był pewien, że w ostatniej chwili zdążył przeskoczyć nad jednym ze znikających stopni, niestety dziewczyna za nim nie miała tyle szczęścia) i z nudów zaczął przyglądać się ruchomym portretom. Czasami żałował, że pokój wspólny Krukonów znajdował się w cholernej wieży.

Kilka postaci właśnie przeskakiwało pomiędzy obrazami. Jakiś mężczyzna pił właśnie nieznaną mu ciecz i zajął się maczaniem pióra w kałamarzu, najprawdopodobniej, by kontynuować pisanie leżącego przed nim listu. Dwie kobiety ubrany w długie suknie szeptały między sobą i chichotały, patrząc się na uczniów wchodzących po schodach. Kilku mężczyzn siedziało przy stole i rozmawiało o czymś ożywionym tonem głosu, czasami śmiejąc się do rozpuku.

Pierwsze piętro za nim. Jeszcze sześć.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Pokój wspólny Krukonów był chyba najlepiej urządzonym pokojem w Hogwarcie (zaraz po pokoju wspólnym Puchonów, oczywiście). Po tym jak już odpowiedziało się na pytanie nieznośnej kołatki, przed uczniami ukazywał się pokój w kształcie koła. Wielkie, łukowate okna roztaczały widok na błonia. Teraz można było obserwować przez nie księżyc.  
Ściany obwieszono niebieskim i brązowym jedwabiem. Na suficie niedawno zrekonstruowano stare malowidło i teraz uczniowie mogli obserwować namalowane konstelacje, Drogę Mleczną i Księżyc, które zmieniały swoje położenie w zależności od dnia i miesiąca.

Obok drzwi stał posąg jednej z założycielek Hogwartu i patronki domu, Roweny Ravenclaw. Na jej głowie spoczywała replika słynnego diademu, w którego niebieskim krysztale, umiejscowionym na samym środku cennego przedmiotu, odbijały się płomienie buchające z kominka.

Młodszy Holmes minął niezliczoną ilość regałów pełnych książek i omijając pozostawione na schodach woluminy, skierował się w stronę swojego dormitorium. Zanim jednak wszedł na piętro, zerknął w stronę posągu. Białe, marmurowe oczy Roweny zdawały się spoglądać właśnie w jego stronę.

Nie myśląc o tym za dużo, wszedł na górę i po niecałej minucie był już przy drzwiach swojego dormitorium. Odetchnął z ulgą i pchnął ciemne, dębowe drzwi.

Miał szczęście. Jego współlokatorzy nadal musieli być na uczcie (albo po prostu utknęli na schodach). Był więc sam w swoim dormitorium. Wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty różdżkę i od niechcenia wykonał nią kilka ruchów. Jego kufer, który magicznym sposobem pojawił się w dormitorium, otworzył się z hukiem. Wyleciało z niego kilka plakatów poszukiwanych morderców, kilka kartek papieru (które okazały się być wyciętymi artykułami z licznych gazet) oraz paczka papierosów, która szybko wylądowała na dnie szuflady.

Wylądował plecami na granatowej pościeli, zadowolony z efektów swojej pracy. Z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu administracja szkoły nie pozwalała mu przyklejać ani przybijać nic do ścian, pomimo tego, że mogliby bez problemu ją potem naprawić. Dyrektor rzucił coś o niszczeniu zabytków i na tym skończyła się rozmowa.

I to właśnie dlatego musiał ściągać swoje "materiały pomocnicze" kilka razy na rok.

Westchnął i spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami. Druga w nocy. Gdyby nie fakt, że był potwornie zmęczony podróżą i niewyspany, pewnie teraz wypiłby kubek kawy, którą wykradłby z kuchni i zabrałby się do pracy.

Tęsknym wzrokiem spojrzał na szafkę z papierosami. Gdyby któreś z jego znajomych go przyłapało na chowaniu "wyrobów tytoniowych" pewnie dostałby od nich burę życia.  
Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, pacnął się na łóżko. Jeśli nie zaśne w ciągu godziny, zarywa nockę.

✩｡:*•.─────────.•*:｡✩

John po raz kolejny zapomniał hasła. Gruba Dama patrzyła na niego spode łba, aż zjawił się jakiś Gryfon, który wyjątkowo znał hasło do ich wieży.  
To było najbardziej niekomfortowe pół godziny w życiu Watsona.

Z niewymowną ulgą powitał widok wnętrza Pokoju Wspólnego. Będąc zbyt zmęczonym, aby myśleć, usiadł na jednej z kanap przy kominku i wpatrywał się w złoto-pomarańczowe płomienie strzelające co jakiś czas iskrami.

— Ciężki dzień? — John odwrócił się za siebie. Za kanapą stała jego przyjaciółka z roku, Darcy. Czarne włosy tradycyjnie zaplotła w wysoki kok, a jej krawat był, jak zwykle, nierówno zawiązany.

— Nic mi nie mów. Jakby nie mogli nas tu teleportować.

— W Hogwarcie nie można się aportować i deportować, Watson — jednym susem wskoczyła na kanapę obok niego. — Co u naszej kłody?

— Znalazł sobie nową sprawę.

— Nic nowego — wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała w stronę swojego kota, który właśnie zszedł po schodach. — A, właśnie! Startujesz?

John lekko uniósł brew, nie wiedząc, o co jej chodzi. Dziewczyna szybko się zreflektowała i pacnęła się w głowę.

— W turnieju — wyjaśniła i z radością powitała fakt, że jej kot zdecydował się na leżenie na jej kolanach.

Lekko spuścił wzrok.

— W sumie, to czemu nie? — uśmiechnął się słabo i spojrzał na białego kota dziewczyny, który właśnie zasnął na jej kolanach. — A ty? — dodał szybko, zanim zdążyła zadać mu inne pytanie.

— Chciałabym, ale chyba sobie odpuszczę — podrapała zwierzątko za uchem. — Nie dość, że mamy egzaminy, to matka by mnie chyba zabiła, gdyby dowiedziała się, że startuję.

Darcy westchnęła i delikatnie przełożyła kotka na siedzenie obok. Jakimś cudem udało jej się nie obudzić zwierzęcia, co uznała za swój personalny sukces.

— Dla mnie egzaminów mogłoby nie być. I tak umiemy już wszystko. Po co nas niepotrzebnie stresować?

— A pamiętasz, jak raz chciałaś się pojedynkować z Andersonem i miałaś różdżkę nie w tę stronę co trzeba? — John zaśmiał się pod nosem. Darcy zarumieniła się i prychnęła.

— Miałam ciężką noc, okej?

— Mogłaś nie siedzieć z Avalynn do czwartej nad wróżbiarstwem.

— Nawet mi nie przypominaj — jęknęła z bólem.

Czując, jak jej powieki stają się coraz cięższe, a myśli coraz trudniejsze do sformułowania, postanowiła wziąć przykład ze swojej kotki i pójść spać. Pożegnała się z Johnem (przy okazji zdążyła założyć się z nim o to, kto z Beauxbatons pierwszy dostanie problemów żołądkowych od angielskiej kuchni) i chwiejnym krokiem podreptała w stronę swojego dormitorium.

John szybko poszedł w jej ślady.

✩｡:*•.─────────.•*:｡✩

To wcale nie było tak, że John chciał startować w turnieju.

Watson leżał na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w kamienny sufit. Myślał.

Bardziej chodziło o nagrodę.  
Tajemnicą nie był fakt, że John nie pochodził z najbogatszej rodziny. W okresie przed Hogwartem, gdy jeszcze chodził do mugolskiej szkoły, był przez to obiektem drwin i żartów.

Dwa tysiące galeonów.

W tym roku nagroda została podwojona. Tylko one spowodowały to, że John był gotów wrzucić w najbliższym czasie swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia.

Tysiąc galeonów dla niego.

Myślał o tym, co zrobiłby z wygraną.  
Myślał o tym, co stałoby się, gdyby zginął podczas turnieju.  
Myślał o tym, co zrobiliby jego przyjaciele.

Ale głównie myślał o tysiącu złotych monet, które mogłyby uratować jego rodzinę.

Zasnął dziesięć minut później. Mocnym, spokojnym snem.

✩｡:*•.─────────.•*:｡✩

Molly Hooper nie była typem osoby, która zostawałaby długo na ucztach w Hogwarcie. Dlatego też, widząc, jak pierwsi uczniowie opuszczają salę, zdecydowała się pójść za nimi. Kilka jej koleżanek z roku nalegało, aby została, jednak ona była już w połowie drogi do wyjścia.

Mijając kolejne drzwi i posągi, skierowała się w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do kuchni. W głębi duszy właśnie w takich chwilach cieszyła się, że nie została przydzielona do Gryffindoru lub Ravenclawu, bo wspinanie się aż na siódme piętro nie bardzo jej odpowiadało. Szczególnie w środku nocy, po męczącej podróży i uczcie.

Minęła obraz, za którym znajdowało się wejście do kuchni i w końcu dotarła do wnęki z beczkami. Upewniając się, że na pewno zamierza zapukać w dobrą beczkę, wystukała odpowiedni rytm i wsunęła się do Pokoju Wspólnego Puchonów. Z ulgą powitała żółte ściany i kominek, który wesoło strzelał iskrami.

Minęła portret Helgi Hufflepuff, która zdawała się uśmiechać do niej z płótna. Odszukała wzrokiem odpowiednie wejście i po chwili wślizgnęła się do swojego dormitorium.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim odnalazła idealnie gładką kopertę z listem w środku. Spryskaną delikatnie kobiecymi perfumami.  
Zarumieniła się i odpakowała list.

Cholerna Adler i jej spotkania na korytarzach. Jakby po prostu nie mogła jej zaprosić na kawę.

✩｡:*•.─────────.•*:｡✩

Jim wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego jako ostatni.  
Nie żeby zamierzał zostawać tam jakoś specjalnie długo.

Kilku uczniów nadal siedziało na kanapach, albo grając w karty, albo rozmawiając o czymś żywo. Moriarty minął ich, nie zwracając większej uwagi na ich idiotyzmy.

— Ej, Jim!

Zacisnął pięści. Któryś z jego znajomych z roku albo był na tyle pijany, żeby z nim gadać, albo po prostu był samobójcą.  
Mimo to odwrócił się w jego stronę i przybrał najbardziej aktorski uśmiech, na jaki było go stać.

— Tak?

— Zgubiłeś coś przy wejściu.

Moriarty zerknął w stronę wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego. No tak. Rzeczywiście.  
Zawrócił po naszyjnik i upewniwszy się, że na pewno nikt nie widział symbolu, jaki na nim widnieje, schował go w pięści.

— Dzięki, David.

Po czym szybko zniknął w swoim dormitorium. Za godzinę i tak pewnie będzie w drodze na siódme piętro. Do Pokoju Życzeń.  
Zerknął na zgubiony naszyjnik i upewniwszy się, że nic mu się nie stało, nałożył go sobie na szyję. Symbol Insygniów Śmierci zalśnił metalicznym błyskiem i zniknął pod jego szatą.


	3. 3. Nienawidzę Eliksirów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Dzisiaj wyjątkowo krótki ale następny postaram się walnąć dłuższy ://

Czwartego września rozpoczęła się prawdziwa nauka. W poniedziałek rano rozbrzmiał pierwszy dzwonek, sygnalizujący, że w Hogwarcie właśnie zaczął się pierwszy semestr.

Sherlock wrzucił do swojej torby kilka podręczników, na wszelki wypadek konsultując się jeszcze raz z planem lekcji. Dorzucił jeszcze dwie rolki pergaminu i upewniwszy się, że na pewno ma już wszystko, zszedł na śniadanie. W biegu zjadł swoją porcję owsianki i zamienił kilka słów z Johnem, który również spieszył się na lekcje. Z tego co zdążył się dowiedzieć, Gryfoni mieli właśnie Zaklęcia. W ostatniej chwili do ich stołu dosiadła się Darcy, której włosy były wyjątkowo rozpuszczone, która niczym dzikie zwierze złapała za pasztecika dyniowego i wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali. Avalynn musiała zasnąć wczoraj nad książką, ponieważ rano ledwo co mogła się skupić na prowadzonej konwersacji.

Nowy rok zapowiadał się wspaniale.

— Co macie pierwsze? — ziewnął John, wymownie patrząc na dwoje Krukonów zapijających smutki sokiem dyniowym.

— Eliksiry. Ze Ślizgonami.

John pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Biedni.

Darcy wróciła jeszcze raz po drugiego pasztecika. Równie roztrzepana i wygłodniała co poprzednio.

Pięć minut przed dzwonkiem, Avalynn i Sherlock oderwali się od śniadania i popędzili do lochów. Minęli grupkę Puchonów z trzeciego roku, którzy dzień zaczynali od Zielarstwa i Krukonów z pierwszego roku, którzy zaczęli dzień od Historii Magi. Szczęściarze. Przynajmniej nie musieli użerać się z godnym zastępcą Snape'a, który nie miał litości dla swoich uczniów.

— Zakład, że będzie esej na pojutrze?

— A zakład, że będzie na jutro? — blondynka zarzuciła swoje włosy na plecy i niemal zbiegła po schodach. — Z nim wszystko jest możliwe — dodała i prawie wpadła na jakiegoś pierwszorocznego Ślizgona. Resztką cierpliwości powstrzymała się od skrzyczenia go, więc tylko spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Sherlock musiał fizycznie powstrzymywać się od uśmiechu, gdy chłopak uciekł od nich ze łzami w oczach.

Dręczenie dzieci to jedno z jego dziwniejszych hobby.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Profesor Brown wszedł do pracowni idealnie z dzwonkiem. Położył swój podręcznik na biurku i jednym machnięciem różdżki podpalił ogień pod swoim kociołkiem. Uczniowie wtłoczyli się do klasy i zajęli przypisane im miejsca.

Brown ułożył rolki swoich pergaminów w idealny stos i z wrednym uśmiechem spojrzał na siódme klasy.

— Avilés, jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci siedzieć z Holmesem, to grubo się mylisz. Pięć punktów od Ravenclawu. Smith i Bell, to samo. Kolejne pięć punktów.

Po czym machnął różdżką i pomieszał ich miejsca. Avalynn była teraz w parze ze Ślizgonką, chyba z Teresą. Smith skończył w parze z Collinsem, a Bell musiał na tę chwilę pracować sam. Sherlock spojrzał na swojego nowego partnera.

Cholera. I to akurat w rok, kiedy chciał wyjątkowo skupić się na nauce.

Brown zaczął pisać coś na tablicy, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na kawałku kredy w jego dłoni.

— Hi, Sherly.

Holmes westchnął ciężko i zmuszając się wszelkimi siłami, aby go nie udusić, odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Cześć, Jim. Pozwól, że skupię się na lekcji.

Widział, że Ava spojrzała się na niego ze współczuciem, ledwo co powstrzymując się od chichotu.

Brown skończył pisać recepturę i rozsiadł się wygodnie przy biurku.

— Macie czas do końca lekcji, żeby zaskoczyć mnie waszą Amortencją. Jak przyłapię, że od siebie ściągacie, to wasz szlaban nie skończy się przez najbliższe dwa lata. Zrozumiano?

Większość klasy pokiwała głową. Czas na przygotowanie eliksiru zaczął się teraz.

Sherlock nieufnie podpalił ogień pod kociołkiem. Chłopak miał dosyć ciekawą historię z Amortencją i od tego czasu unikał jak diabli wszelkich bombonierek i alkoholi.  
Łącząc tę historię z jego niechęcią do Jima, można łatwo wywnioskować, co się stało.

— Tęskniłeś? — mruknął Moriarty, przygotowując płatki irysa.

— Nie bardzo. Zmniejsz ogień, bo nas wysadzisz.

Moriarty wykonał polecenie. Woda w kociołku zaczęła wrzeć. Sherlock wrzucił pierwszy płatek kwiatu i odczekał chwilę.

— Co robiłeś w wakacje?

Sherlock prawie zmiażdżył drugi płatek irysa w dłoni. Jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś zapyta go o wakacje, to skończy na dnie pobliskiego jeziora.  
Mimo to nie mógł zmusić się do bycia niemiłym dla Jima.

— Nic ciekawego. Pomińmy small talk, Moriarty. Naprawdę nie mam na to ochoty.

Jim zaśmiał się pod nosem. Avalynn znowu spojrzała na nich zaniepokojona, tym razem nie było jej już do śmiechu.

Wsypali pozostałe płatki kwiatu i przestali mieszać.

— Nie lubisz mojego towarzystwa? — spojrzał się na niego z niewinnym uśmiechem i dorzucił do kociołka zarodnik paproci oraz korzeń mandragory.

Sherlock w duchu prosił Merlina o cierpliwość do tego idioty.

— Uganiasz się za mną od trzeciej klasy, dwa razy próbowałeś użyć na mnie tego, co mamy w kociołku i nieprzerwanie zatruwasz mi życie. Ciekawe dlaczego nie jestem zachwycony.

Teraz nie pozostało im nic więcej, jak tylko czekać na zgęstnienie mikstury. Sherlock oparł się o blat, na którym pracowali i modlił się, żeby jak najszybciej wydostać się z tej pułapki zwanej potocznie lekcją eliksirów.

— Nie przesadzaj. Ja wiem, że mnie lubisz. Jestem pewien.

Moriarty również oparł się o blat i zaczął wpatrywać się w Sherlocka.

— Merlinie, daj mi cierpliwość, inaczej go zastrzelę — mruknął Holmes i mentalnie przygotował się na kolejne pół godziny nieudanego flirtu i wypytywania go o życie prywatne.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

— Koniec czasu.

Brown wstał z fotela i zaczął przechadzać się między kolejnymi biurkami. Krytycznym wzrokiem spojrzał się na Amortencję pary Ślizgonów, która, mimo że była dobrej konsystencji, to miała zieloną barwę. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Niemal nie spojrzał na idealnie przyrządzoną miksturę Avalynn i podszedł do Irene Adler i jej koleżanki, aby to je pochwalić za perfekcyjnie wykonaną Amortencję.  
Takie życie. Z Brownem nie dało się wygrać.

— Patrzcie państwo, Holmes i Moriarty jednak potrafią współpracować. Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Dwa punkty dla Ravenclawu.

Ich Amortencja nadawała się do spożycia.  
Może dlatego, że jeden z nich miał już doświadczenie w jej przyrządzaniu.

Brown zatrzymał się przy kociołku Smitha i jednego ze Ślizgonów. Wszyscy wiedzieli, co to oznacza.

— Smith, możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego twoja Amortencja jest pomarańczowa i ma konsystencję błota?

Krukon spojrzał się na żałosne pozostałości po ich nieudanej miksturze. Brown pokręcił głową i wyczyścił ich kociołek.

— Koniec lekcji. Na jutro napiszecie mi esej na powyższy temat: Dlaczego temu idiocie nie wyszła mikstura. Do widzenia — powiedział z satysfakcjonującym, wrednym uśmiechem, tym samym, który lubił mieć na początku lekcji. Sherlock z ulgą zaczął się pośpiesznie pakować. Kątem oka zauważył, że Jim nabiera do fiolki odrobinę ich mikstury.

On chyba się nigdy nie nauczy.

Sherlock jako pierwszy opuścił ciemny loch. Miał serdecznie dość Ślizgonów jak na ten dzień. A musiał jeszcze zapłacić Avie trzy sykle za ich zakład.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Jimowi miał pewien plan. Ale do jego realizacji potrzebna była mu peleryna Adler.  
Symbol Insygniów Śmierci nadal wisiał na jego szyi.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Po zakończeniu pierwszego dnia lekcji w Hogwarcie znaczna część uczniów zgromadziła się na błoniach, aby odpocząć. Pogoda wyjątkowo dopisywała tego dnia i większość z nich chciała z niej skorzystać, póki jeszcze było z czego. Do tej grupy zaliczali się również Darcy i John, którzy rozsiedli się wygodnie pod jednym z drzew koło jeziora.

— Zastrzelę ich kiedyś, przysięgam.

John zachichotał i spojrzał na pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów. Tych samych, którzy mieli okazję wpaść dziś na Avalynn. To zdecydowanie nie był ich najlepszy dzień.

— To tylko dzieci, Dar.

— Gówniaki. Lepiej powiedz mi, jak zrobić pracę domową z Zaklęć — oparła się plecami o pień drzewa i obserwując jezioro obok nich, jedną ręką wyszperała w torbie Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków. Miała szczęście. Akurat trafiła na truskawkową. Podała pudełko Watsonowi, który wybrał cytrynową fasolkę.

— A tak w ogóle, to co z naszymi Krukonami? Czyżby profesor Binns zanudził ich na śmierć? — wpakowała sobie do ust kolejnego cukierka. Skrzywiła się. Smakował jak bekon.

John pokręcił głową i spojrzał na błonia. Na horyzoncie malowały się dwie czarne kropki, które coraz bardziej przypominały mu dwóch zaginionych przyjaciół.

— Wydaje mi się, że ktoś tu nie miał szczęścia na Eliskirach, a nie na Historii Magii. Idą.

Darcy również spojrzała w ich stronę. Sherlock i Avalynn, zmęczeni pierwszym dniem szkoły, ledwo co doczłapali się pod drzewo, przy którym siedzieli Gryfoni.

— Jak u Browna? — zagadnęła dziewczyna, gdy tylko Krukoni usiedli obok przyjaciół. Avalynn pokręciła głową.

— Nawet nie pytaj. Stara śpiewka. Slytherin dobry, wszyscy inni - zaraza. Daj fasolkę.

Trafiła na jabłkową.

— Przysięgam, na koniec roku po prostu zamienię go w żabę. Przysłużę się całemu światu, a szczególnie personelowi szkoły — złapała za kolejną fasolkę i skrzywiła się nieco. Trafiła na smak trawy. — Posadził Sherlocka z Jimem i kazał im robić Amortencję.

Darcy zakrztusiła się fasolką i gdy upewniła się, że nic nie zagraża jej zdrowiu, zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. John pacnął się dłonią w twarz. I pomyśleć, że tacy idioci ich uczą.

Sherlock zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok.

— Serio? — wykrztusiła z siebie dziewczyna, gdy już opanowała atak śmiechu.

Sherlock pokiwał głową. Nie miał zamiaru wracać do tego cholernego lochu do końca życia.  
Znaczy do jutra, bo miał drugie eliksiry.

Darcy znowu zaczęła się śmiać. Avalynn też nie mogła zostać obojętna i po chwili cała trójka śmiała się z biednego Holmesa.

— I jak wam poszło? Czyżby nasze dwa gołąbeczki w końcu się zeszły? — Darcy poklepała Sherlocka po plecach.

John otarł łzę spod oka i spojrzał ze współczuciem na przyjaciela.

— Nienawidzę was.

— To może przynajmniej nam powiesz, jak pachniała twoja Amortencja?

— Pewnie jak włosy Jima! — zachichotała Darcy.

Holmes mruknął coś pod nosem i na twarzy dziewczyny ze świstem wylądowała ryba z jeziora obok nich. Zaklnęła pod nosem, wyrzucając biedne zwierze z powrotem do zbiornika i odwdzięczyła się Sherlockowi, zawieszając jego szalik na najwyższej gałęzi drzewa. On tylko pokazał jej język.

John pokręcił głową. Jak dzieci.

Szalik wrócił na swoje miejsce a twarz Darcy została wysuszona ze śluzu.

— Bardziej martwi mnie to, że znowu może coś kombinować.

— Zabrał sobie butelkę Amortencji. W każdym razie nie mam na niego czasu.

Avalynn i John niemal jednocześnie unieśli brwi.

— Wiesz, że możesz zgłosić to do nauczycieli?

Sherlock machnął ręką.

— Nie mam czasu na jego cholerne zaloty. Mam sprawę do rozwiązania.

I tym sposobem pod drzewem została tylko trójka uczniów. Plus jeden pogrążony w swoim własnym umyśle.

Darcy dotknęła go końcem różdżki, żeby zobaczyć, czy na pewno przepadł. Zero reakcji. Uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła swoją torbę na kolana przyjaciela, po czym rozłożyła się wygodnie.

— Idealnie. Niech tak posiedzi jeszcze z godzinkę i będę zadowolona.

Ava wyciągnęła kolejną fasolkę. Borówkowa. Miała niezłe szczęście.

— Martwi mnie to, że Jim znowu próbuje do niego podbijać. Wiesz, jak się to skończyło ostatnim razem...

— Ta. Moriarty prawie został wyrzucony za nękanie i miał szlaban na dwa miesiące.

— I?

John zarumienił się mocno.

— Nie musisz mi wypominać, że przez przypadek zjadłem czekoladki z Amortencją.

Darcy zaśmiała się, przypominając sobie jak Watson przez kilka godzin biegał za Ślizgonem jakby się w nim zakochał. Dobrze, że szybko znaleźli antidotum, inaczej mogłoby się to skończyć nieciekawie.

— Zamierzamy coś z tym zrobić? — Darcy sięgnęła po ostatnią fasolkę z pudełka i spojrzała wymownie w stronę Sherlocka.

— Coś trzeba będzie. Ale na razie...

Darcy zaczęła kaszleć i pluć. Avalynn spojrzała się na nią dziwnie, gotowa udzielić pierwszej pomocy. Twarz jej przyjaciółki wykrzywiał grymas obrzydzenia.

— Mydlana — wykrztusiła z siebie gdy udało jej się pozbyć obrzydliwego smaku z jej ust.

Avalynn pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Jak z dzieckiem.

Na Bijącej Wierzbie pierwszy liść zmienił kolor na brązowy. Zimny wiatr znad jeziora przyniósł zapach wrzosowisk i liści.  
Jesień zaczęła się już na dobre, tak samo jak nowy rok szkolny w Hogwarcie.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

— To nie ma sensu — mruknął Sherlock, patrząc krytycznie na swój esej. Za oknem było już ciemno, a większość uczniów (szczególnie tych młodszych) dawno porozchodziła się do swoich dormitoriów. On i Avalynn, razem z kilkoma pozostałymi Krukonami z ich roku nadal siedzieli nad pracą domową.

— Pokaż mi to — dziewczyna zabrała pergamin z jego esejem i szybko przeanalizowała jego treść. Wyglądało na to, że Sherlock tym razem nie pomoże im w walce z Brownem. — Thomas? — zwróciła się do Smitha, który był na skraju załamania nerwowego. — Powiedz jeszcze raz, krok po kroku, co robiliście?

Chłopak spojrzał w jej stronę. Był blady jak ściana i na policzkach widniały zaschnięte ślady po jego łzach.

— Nie mam pojęcia — wyszeptał, a jego przyjaciel poklepał go po plecach. — Robiliśmy wszystko według instrukcji... Płatki irysów, cały czas mieszaliśmy, daliśmy paproć i mandragorę...

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się na chwilę i lekko zmarszczyła brwi.

— Mieszaliście zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara?

Thomas pokiwał głową.

— Zanim dodaliśmy pomarańczy, odwróciłem się na chwilę, żeby poprawić szatę. Wydawało mi się, że Collins wrzucił coś do kociołka. Nie byłem pewien, czy mi się wydawało...

— Bingo. Mamy naszego sprawcę — Sherlock uśmiechnął się niczym małe dziecko, które zobaczyło cukierka i zaczął kreślić kolejne litery na swoim pergaminie. Pozmienia trochę historię, zamiast Collinsa wymyśli coś na temat nieostrożności Smitha... Idealnie!

Ktoś tu jednak zda w tym roku z Eliksirów!

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Amortencja Avalynn pachniała jak nowe książki, biała herbata z dodatkiem róży i czekoladowe brownie.  
Dziewczyna wyłapała jeszcze zapach jaśminu. Nie wiedziała, skąd on się tam wziął.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Amortencja Sherlocka pachniała tuszem drukarskim, środkiem dezynfekującym używanym w szpitalu, miętą i szarlotką pani Holmes. Ciekawe połączenie zapachów.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Amortencja Jima pachniała dymem tytoniowym, miętą i perfumami Sherlocka.  
Czasami przebijał się również aromat jabłka.  
Cóż, nie narzekał.


	4. 4. Zaginiona Peleryna

— Czekaj, od początku — John przetarł oczy i upił łyk kawy. — To kto w końcu zabił?

Cała czwórka siedziała przy jednym stole, jedząc wczesny lunch. Sherlock wiercił się niespokojnie na ławce, rozglądając się za Gregiem.  
Holmes westchnął, przejechał dłonią po twarzy i popatrzył się niecierpliwie na Johna.

— Kochanek matki. Miała sekretnego kochanka, z którym spotykała się od kilku miesięcy. Użył na niej trucizny, usunął wszelkie ślady, które mogłyby sugerować jego obecność w jej życiu i wybrał wszystkie pieniądze z ich wspólnego konta, o którym wiedziała tylko matka i on. Przyjechał jako listonosz, zrobił, co miał zrobić i odjechał niezauważony. To seryjny morderca, który zabił wiele kobiet na różne sposoby. A zdradził go — uśmiechnął się tajemniczo — odcisk palca na krawędzi laptopa, z którego przelał sobie pieniądze.

Darcy, która piła właśnie sok dyniowy, od pięciu minut siedziała ze szklanką w ustach i wpatrywała się w Holmesa. Avalynn zatrzymała się nad swoją sałatką i również patrzyła na Sherlocka. Przy ich stole zapadła cisza, którą przerywały tylko dźwięki stukania sztućców o naczynia po ich obu stronach.

Gryfonka w końcu przełknęła sok i odstawiła szklankę na stół.

— Na święta umówię cię do psychologa — poklepała go po ramieniu i z powrotem zabrała się do jedzenia.

Sherlock prychnął i zaczął znowu rozglądać się za Gregiem. Kolejna sprawa rozwiązana, a miejsce w ministerstwie zapewnione. Cudownie.

Lestrade pokazał się minutę później, rozmawiając o czymś z Mycroftem. Greg wyglądał, jakby nie spał od kilku dni, a wory pod jego oczami tylko zdawały się potwierdzać tę teorię. Sherlock zmiął w ustach przekleństwo, widząc swojego znienawidzonego brata, ale chciał jak najszybciej przekazać Aurorowi nowe informacje. Zerwał się z miejsca i ignorując dziwne spojrzenia pozostałej części szkoły, podszedł do zmęczonego życiem i towarzystwem starszego Holmesa mężczyzny.

— Jaka jest szansa, że Mycroft...?

— Stawiam sykla, że znowu go zaciągnie do swojego gabinetu.

Darcy dopiła resztę soku i spojrzała na zegarek na nadgarstku Avalynn. Miały jeszcze godzinę do następnych lekcji, a konkretniej - godzinę do Zielarstwa. Nie było sensu wracać do dormitoriów (bo nikomu nie chciałoby się robić rundy na wieże i z powrotem). Sherlocka pewnie nie będzie jeszcze z pół godziny, jak nie więcej.  
Jak tu żyć?

Do pozostałej trójki uczniów dosiadł się nie kto inny jak Molly Hooper. Dziewczyna wyglądała na równie zmęczoną ostatnim rokiem nauki, co pozostali. Nic nowego.

— Widzieliście już naszych gości? — dziewczyna wymownie spojrzała się w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, przy którym właśnie jeden z uczniów Durmstrangu podpalił szatę kolegi bez użycia różdżki. — Nieźli idioci, co?

Avalynn pokręciła głową, zerkając w stronę stołu Krukonów, przy którym rzadko kiedy siedziała. Dziewczyny z Beauxbatons rozmawiały o czymś głośno, śmiejąc się przy tym uroczo.

— Nie wszyscy. Uwierz mi, laski z Beauxbatons potrafią nieźle dokopać. Ostatnio jeden z naszych Gryfonów próbował "bardzo nahalnie podrywać jedną z nich". Nadal leży w świętym Mungu. Także na twoim miejscu nie lekceważyłabym ich — wzruszyła ramionami i upiła łyk soku.

Darcy zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem i również zerknęła na dwa stoły obok nich. John wywrócił oczami, ale wziął przykład z pozostałych dziewczyn. Incydent z podpaloną szatą jak szybko się zaczął, tak szybko sytuacja została opanowana, a Ślizgoni i uczniowie Durmstrangu siedzieli, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało.

— Durmstrang miłuje się w czarnej magii — dodała Gryfonka. — Gdyby ktoś wszedł im w drogę na turnieju...

— To nic nie zrobią, bo w zasadach jest jasno powiedziane, że nie można używać czarnej magii — wtrąciła się Ava i zapakowała dwa paszteciki dyniowe w pudełko śniadaniowe (które o dziwo można było od kilku lat zabierać do Hogwartu) i podała je dziewczynie. Darcy podziękowała jej skinieniem głowy i wrzuciła je do torby z książkami. — A nawet jeśli zrobią, to będą musieli najpierw zmierzyć się ze mną, zanim doniosę organizatorom.

Uczennice z Beauxbatons wstały od stołu i wdzięcznym krokiem wyszły z sali. Zbliżały się kolejne lekcje.

Avalynn pożegnała się z resztą przyjaciół i pobiegła w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Czekały ją dwie godziny Zielarstwa i chyba jak na razie nie miała ochoty się na nie spóźnić.  
Przy stole została Darcy, John i Molly.

— Irene zgubiła pelerynę — mruknęła Molly, patrząc, jak jej dziewczyna wstaje od stołu i wychodzi z Wielkiej Sali. — Mówiłam jej milion razy, żeby chowała ją do kufra...

— Czekaj — Darcy spojrzała się na Hooper. — Ta Irene?

— Nasza — potwierdziła Puchonka. — Nigdzie nie może jej znaleźć. To nie w jej stylu, żeby gubić rzeczy. Czy Sherlock mógłby nam pomóc? — zerknęła na Johna. — Proszę?

— Pogadam z nim. I tak dopiero co rozwiązał sprawę, więc pewnie nie będzie miał z tym problemu — Watson uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Molly odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Dzięki. Naprawdę, dzięki. Muszę biec na Zaklęcia, ale obiecuję, że po lekcjach się do was zgłoszę z detalami. Trzymajcie się! — mówiąc to, dziewczyna wstała od stołu i machając im na pożegnianie, pobiegła w stronę drzwi.

— Nie ma za co — mruknął John i również wstał od stołu. — My też powinniśmy się zbierać. Wiesz, jaka teraz lekcja?

Darcy pokręciła głową i również wstała.

— OPCM?

— Eliksiry.

— Kurw...

— Nie przy dzieciach! — trzepnął ją po głowie.

— Jedynym dzieckiem w tej sali jesteś ty, Watson. A teraz chodź. Nie mam ochoty się dzisiaj kłócić, tym bardziej z tym idiotą w lochach.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Wychodząc z gabinetu, w którym na czas turnieju rezydował Lestrade, Sherlock bardzo przypadkowo wpadł na swojego własnego brata, który podsłuchiwał pod drzwiami. Dowiedział się tego w dość niecodzienny sposób, bo gdy tylko z impetem otworzył drzwi od gabinetu Grega, z drugiej strony dobiegł go głośny jęk bólu, sygnalizujący, że nos jego brata został zmiażdżony.

Sherlock wychylił się zza drzwi i z całej siły próbował się nie zaśmiać. Siła uderzenia zepchnęła Mycrofta na podłogę, więc starszy Holmes siedział teraz na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce, ściskając swój krwawiący nos i patrząc z nienawiścią na młodszego brata.

— Było nie podsłuchiwać — Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i wyminął brata, kierując się w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Miał pięć minut, żeby zdążyć na Zielarstwo i nie miał zamiaru się spóźnić. Znaczy, nie robiłoby mu to znacznej różnicy, gdyby nie to, że lekcja była idealną okazją, aby uniknąć rozmowy z Mycroftem.

— Zaczekaj — usłyszał za sobą jego głos. — Musimy porozmawiać.

— Za pięć minut mam Zielarstwo. Cokolwiek to jest, może poczekać — Sherlock nawet nie spojrzał w stronę brata. Upewnił się, że jego różdżka jest bezpiecznie ukryta w kieszeni szaty i jak najszybciej zszedł po schodach prowadzących na parter.

Mycroft zaskakująco szybko go dogonił i gdy Sherlock był już przy wyjściu z zamku, starszy Holmes położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, tym samym zatrzymując go.

— Wiem, że nie mamy ze sobą najlepszej relacji...

— Cóż za eufemizm — prychnął Sherlock, ale odwrócił się twarzą do brata.

— Liczę na to, że masz jednak trochę oleju w głowie i na myśl nie przyszłoby ci startować w turnieju — zignorował jego uwagę i ciągnął dalej. — Jutro wybierają reprezentantów. Masz trzymać się z daleka od czary i tamtej sekcji Wielkiej Sali. Inaczej będę zmuszony napisać do naszej matki, a wiesz...

— Wiem — Sherlock do tej pory wspominał ostatniego Wyjca, którego dostał od matki rok temu. — Nie masz o co się martwić, braciszku. Nie mam zamiaru nawet patrzeć na wasze zawody.

— Świetnie. A teraz chcę cię widzieć na Zielarstwie.

Młodszy Holmes prychnął i odwrócił się w stronę szklarni, do której zmierzał. Miał nadzieję, że to jedyny kontakt z Mycroftem, na jaki będzie narażony w tym roku, ale wszystkie znaki na niebie i na ziemi zdawały się temu zaprzeczać.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Nie ma chyba lepszej pory na rozmowy na temat przestępstw i morderstw niż kolacja w przeddzień wyboru reprezentantów w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. A przynajmniej tak uważał Sherlock. John nie podzielał tego zdania. Ciekawe czemu.

Avalynn i Darcy postanowiły zostać w swoich dormitoriach i nadrobić zaległe prace domowe jak dobre uczennice. Chciały mieć spokój jutro wieczorem, żeby spokojnie móc obejrzeć wybór kandydatów. John wybrał kolację, więc Sherlock nie miał dużego wyboru. Albo cudowny wieczór spędzony nad książkami, które za grosz go nie interesują, albo kolacja z Johnem i pogodzenie się z tym, że znowu będzie wmuszane w niego jedzenie.

— Herbata i kanapka. To musisz zjeść.

Prychnął.

— Herbata. Tyle zjem.

John zmarszczył brwi i nałożył mu jedzenie na talerz.

— Jeśli zjesz, to dam ci nową sprawę do rozwiązania.

Wywrócił oczami, ale z czystej ciekawości zaczął przeżuwać kanapkę. Nie była najgorsza.  
John dopilnował, żeby całe jedzenie zniknęło z talerza. Dopiero wtedy uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
Holmes odsunął od siebie talerz, jakby jasno dając mu do zrozumienia, że więcej jedzenia w niego nie wmusi.

— Teraz opowiedz mi o tej sprawie.

John westchnął i spojrzał krytycznie na przyjaciela, ale nie skomentował jego nawyków żywieniowych.

— Chodzi o Adler. Zgubiła swoją pelerynę.

Sherlock ziewnął.

— I to jest ta wielka sprawa, o której chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Spodziewałem się czegoś lepszego, John.

Watson wywrócił oczami i zerknął w stronę Molly, która patrzyła na nich z błaganiem w oczach. Będzie musiał jakoś przekonać Sherlocka, żeby jednak łaskawie zainteresował się tą sprawą.

— Obiecałem Molly, że się tym zajmiemy. I tak nie masz żadnej sprawy...

Holmes wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie odpuści.

— Dobra. Ale zero wmuszania we mnie jedzenia przez trzy dni.

John niechętnie pokiwał głową. Jeszcze znajdzie sposób, żeby go dokarmić.

— Molly mówiła, że peleryna zniknęła dziś rano. Gdy Irene wróciła z łazienki do dormitorium, peleryny nie było w kufrze. Szukała jej po całych lochach, ale nic nie znalazła.

— Czyli sprawcą jest kobieta. Kontynuuj.

— Nie mają żadnych podejrzeń. Nikt nie ma motywu, a ich dom ostatnimi czasy nie słynie z żartów na nauczycielach i uczniach. Więc można założyć, że ktoś ukradł ją w celu popełnienia przestępstwa lub po prostu wymknięcia się z dormitorium w nocy.

— Brawo! Uczysz się, John. Czyli jaki jest wniosek?

— Nie wiem...?

— Wniosek jest taki, że ta sprawa jest NUDNA!

— Ale obiecałeś, że się nią zajmiesz!

Sherlock mruknął coś pod nosem i pociągnął łyka herbaty. Nie mógł się teraz wymówić ze złożonej obietnicy.

— Po kolacji muszę porozmawiać z Irene. Ty idziesz przepytać Molly.

John skinął głową z zadowoleniem i dopił herbatę. Zaczynało się robić ciekawie.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Sherlock sobie wyobrażał. Ciemno, wilgotno, wszystkie meble i ściany w tym ohydnym, ciemnozielonym kolorze. Na Merlina, że też im się tu nie nudzi!  
Siedział obecnie na jednej z kanap obitych emeraldowo zielonym materiałem i przyglądał się, jak Irene Adler siedząca naprzeciwko nakłada swoją czerwoną szminkę. Ile by dał, gdyby to komuś innemu skradziono tą cholerną...

Irene zamknęła małe lusterko i spojrzała się na niego, analizując jego mowę ciała.

— Cieszę się, że wziąłeś tę sprawę.

— Robię to tylko dla Johna. I Molly — odparł, zniecierpliwiony i poddenerwowany samym faktem, że musi tu siedzieć.

— Wiem. I dlatego pomożesz mi znaleźć moją własność — dziewczyna rozsiadła się wygodnie wśród srebrno-zielonych poduszek i wyczekując standardowego przesłuchania, nonszalancko założyła nogę na nogę.

— W takim wypadku opisz mi dokładnie, co się stało.

Irene zamyśliła się na chwilę.

— Wczoraj wieczorem wyszłam spotkać się z Molly. No wiesz...

— Nie interesuje mnie twoje życie miłosne, Adler. Przejdź do sedna.

— Właśnie przechodzę, Holmes. Byłyśmy w Pokoju Życzeń do północy, potem poszłyśmy do siebie. Rano poszłam do łazienki i gdy wróciłam, żeby wyjąć jakieś książki z kufra, okazało się, że peleryny nie ma. Stella i Anne jeszcze spały, więc to nie mogły być one, a Caroline była w łazience obok. Ktokolwiek to był, albo przyszedł w nocy, albo w czasie, gdy się przebierałam.

Sherlock zamyślił się przez chwilę.

— Podejrzewasz kogoś?

Adler wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie. Cały Hogwart wie, że gdyby ktoś ukradł mi cokolwiek, padłby martwy szybciej, niż zdążyłabym wymówić zaklęcie. Gdybym była niemiła, to obstawiałabym, że ta wasza Darcy albo Avalynn mogłyby "pożyczyć" moją własność w celach bliżej mi nieznanych, ale Avalynn jest za mądra na takie akcje, a Darcy za głupia, żeby zgadnąć hasło do naszego Pokoju Wspólnego.

Sherlock mimowolnie zacisnął pięści, słysząc obrazę skierowaną w stronę przyjaciółki, ale jego wyraz twarzy pozostał bez zmian.

Już miał zadać jej kolejne pytania, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł jego największy koszmar - Jim Moriarty.  
Jasna cholera. Sherlock musiał szybko się stamtąd ewakuować. I poprosić Mycrofta, żeby dał Jimowi jakiś zakaz zbliżania się do Holmesa na dwadzieścia metrów co najmniej.

— Przyszedłeś mnie odwiedzić? Jak uroczo — na twarz Jima wpłynął błogi uśmiech. Bez pytania dosiadł się do Sherlocka, którego twarz wyrażała niezmierny ból i cierpienie. Adler ledwo co powstrzymała się przed parsknięciem śmiechem, ale udało się jej zachować jakieś pozory.

— Nie, James, nie przyszedłem cię odwiedzić. Mam ważną sprawę do rozwiązania, więc błagam cię, sprawdź, czy nie ma cię w swoim dormitorium.

Moriarty spojrzał podejrzliwym wzrokiem na Adler, która jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

— Powiedziałam, co miałam powiedzieć. Twoja kolej, panie detektywie.

Mówiąc to, wstała i eleganckim krokiem skierowała się w stronę swojego dormitorium.

— Ja też powinienem... — zaczął Holmes, ale widząc mordercze spojrzenie Jima, zamilkł.

— Czy ty i Adler...?

— My? Nie zrobiłbym tego Molly.

Jim odetchnął z ulgą.

— Jesus christ, Sherly, nie strasz mnie tak.

Holmes gdyby mógł, to pewnie zaczerwieniłby się po czubki swoich uszu. Z każdą sekundą siedzenie tu było coraz mniej komfortowe i Sherlock musiał znaleźć sposób, aby uciec z paszczy lwa (który dziwnie przypominał pewnego Ślizgona z siódmego roku).

— Cóż, nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, ale...

— Wiem, wiem. Dużo pracy domowej. Jeśli chcesz, możemy odrobić ją razem.

Cholera. Myśl Sherlock, myśl.

— Mam dziś spotkanie ze swoim bratem.

Jim smutno pokiwał głową i odsunął się od Sherlocka. Holmes nawet nie zauważył, że Moriarty przez cały czas ściskał jego dłoń.

— Ale spotkamy się jutro?

— Naprawdę muszę już iść. Bywaj! — mruknął Sherlock i niemal sprintem wybiegł z Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Cholerny Moriarty. Zawsze musi coś spieprzyć.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

— Dokąd się wybierasz z tą torbą, Moriarty?

Zegar wskazywał dwie minuty po pierwszej w nocy. Anderson w pidżamie stał przy wejściu do dormitorium, ciągle jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzony. Patrzył podejrzliwie na Jima, który właśnie przemykał przez Pokój Wspólny z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię.

Moriarty wysyczał przekleństwo pod nosem i odwrócił się w stronę Andersona.

— Nie twój interes.

— A właśnie, że mój. I jeżeli zaraz nie wrócisz do dormitorium, to opowiem nauczycielom o twoim nocnym wymykaniu się na spacerki.

Moriarty miał ogromną ochotę użyć jednego z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych na chłopaku. Najlepiej wszystkich trzech naraz. Wiedział jednak, że jego krzyki lub głuchy odgłos ciała, które upadłoby na podłogę, zaalarmowałyby cały zamek. Wybrał więc bezpieczną opcję.

— Jak sobie życzysz, Anderson.

I gdy szedł obok niego, wyszeptał pod nosem zaklęcie, które zamieniało podłogę w lód. Chichocząc i słysząc przekleństwa chłopaka, pobiegł do swojego dormitorium, wściekły, że jego plan znowu się nie powiódł.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Przepraszam, za tak wolne dodawanie rozdziałów, ale
> 
> a) pisanie trochę zajmuje
> 
> b) lekcje online mnie prześladują
> 
> c) zajmuje się swoją własną, oryginalną książką i kilkoma innymi fikami, które chcę wypuścić na moim profilu ao3
> 
> Więc mam mniej czasu, ale obiecuję, że tego projektu nie porzucę i będę dalej go pisać!  
> Do następnego!


	5. 5. Dlaczego akurat wydra?

Czy Sherlock wspominał już, jak bardzo nie znosi siedzieć na lekcjach?  
Jeśli nie, to teraz jest idealny moment, aby o tym napomknąć.  
Sherlock Holmes nienawidzi siedzieć bezczynnie na lekcjach.  
Zwłaszcza na lekcji transmutacji.

Patrzył, jak na tablicy pojawiały się kolejne litery, słowa, zdania... Próbował nie odpłynąć. Ale jasna cholera, jeśli jeszcze przez chwilę będzie słuchać tego monotonnego głosu, który opowiada o fascynującej teorii transmutacji włosów w kolce, to będzie musiał popełnić samobójstwo jednym z nich.

Kto mógł ukraść tę cholerną pelerynę? Będzie musiał wysłać jedną z dziewczyn do dormitorium Irene, żeby zbadała miejsce zbrodni. Jej współlokatorki były niewinne, wiedział to od początku. Mogły przecież zapytać. Dlaczego miałyby ją kraść?

Zamknął oczy. Jeśli ktoś pomyśli, że zasnął, to jego problem.

Pozostałe dziewczyny z domu? Jeśli ktoś byłby na tyle głupi lub odważny, żeby to zrobić, to wszystko było możliwe. Szósty rok odpada, zdradziły ich świeże plamy wina na koszulach, które zdążył dostrzec wczoraj na lekcjach. Nawet gdyby chciały coś ukraść, to fizycznie nie mogłyby tego zrobić. Były zbyt skacowane.

Myśl Sherlock, myśl.

Głos, który był niesamowicie podobny do głosu Johna, pojawił się nagle w jego prototypowym Pałacu Pamięci. Idzie mu coraz lepiej.

Udało mu się wejść do pomieszczenia, które od złudzenia przypominało pustą klasę od transmutacji, w której przed chwilą był. Przy jednej z ławek siedział John, ale nie był ubrany w swoją szatę, tylko w swój gryzący, wełniany sweter, który zwykle zakładał na święta.

Myśl. Kto mógłby mieć motyw?

— Nie wiem.

Wiesz. Skup się.

Odwrócił się. Za biurkiem nauczyciela siedział Mycroft. Ubrany w ten swój garnitur, w który ubierał się do pracy. Z tym swoim irytującym wyrazem twarzy.

— Przynajmniej raz w życiu mi pomóż.

Pomagam. Zastanów się - kto mógłby być tak zdesperowany, aby chwytać się Peleryny Niewidki? TEJ Peleryny Niewidki?

Avalynn stała oparta o jedno z biurek i patrzyła na Sherlocka.

Ślizgonki mają łącznie pięć peleryn w całym domu, we wszystkich rocznikach. Dlaczego akurat Irene?

Darcy siedziała na biurku i głaskała swojego kota.

— Żeby zwrócić moją uwagę.

Gratuluję dedukcji, Sherly.

Holmes wyrwał się z Pałacu Pamięci i wracając do żywych, usłyszał czyjś krzyk. Wszystko zawirowało i gdy otworzył oczy, otaczała go cała klasa.  
Co się stało?

Chyba właśnie zrozumiał. Zwykle wszyscy byli nieco mniejsi, niż obecnie.  
I zwykle Sherlock potrafił mówić.

Gdzieś z tłumu usłyszał śmiech Darcy. Dziewczyna skręcała się ze śmiechu, trzymając się za brzuch i drugą ręką ocierając łzę, która spłynęła jej po policzku.

— John! Łap go, zanim ucieknie do rzeki!

Sherlock Holmes przez przypadek przetransmutował się w wydrę.

Oczy nauczycielki urosły do rozmiaru sykli. Klasa podzieliła się na dwa obozy - jedni, podobnie jak Darcy, śmiali się do rozpuku. Drudzy, w tym John i Avalynn, patrzyli na niego z przerażeniem i szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Nauczycielka zbladła i usiadła przy biurku. Pracowała na tym stanowisku od niedawna i zdecydowanie nie była przyzwyczajona do takich sytuacji. Jedna z uczennic heroicznie pomogła nauczycielce nie zemdleć.

Sherlock zaczął niespokojnie miotać się po krześle, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. Nauczycielka, która w tym momencie ledwo trzymała się na nogach, wskazała ręką na Johna, który również był dwa kroki od utraty przytomności.

— Watson, zabierz go do skrzydła szpitalnego — powiedziała słabym głosem, po czym zemdlała.

John rozejrzał się po klasie i wykorzystując zamieszanie spowodowane omdleniem profesorki, wziął wydrę na ręce i wziął jego ubrania i różdżkę z krzesła. Przez chwilę złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Avalynn, która była podenerwowana jak nigdy. Szybko zrozumiał, że dla swojego dobra powinien jak najszybciej dostarczyć swojego przetransmutowanego przyjaciela do pielęgniarki.  
Ignorując jego popiskiwania i próby wydostania się wydry ze szczelnego uścisku Watsona, John wybiegł z sali i modlił się, żeby czasem nie spotkał na swojej drodze żadnego nauczyciela.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

— Nie wierć się tak — mruknął John, chowając zwierzę pod materiałem szaty Sherlocka. Wydra prychnęła i zaczęła piszczeć jeszcze głośniej. No bo jak to tak można.

Brown, któremu trafił się akurat dyżur na korytarzu w czasie lekcji, spojrzał podejrzliwie w stronę posągu, za którym ukrywał się Watson, ale po chwili powrócił do swojego ulubionego zajęcia - polowania na zagubionych pierwszorocznych. John odetchnął z ulgą. Naprawdę nie chciał skończyć na szlabanie u Browna z wydrą.

Wychylił się zza marmuru i po upewnieniu się, że teren jak na razie jest czysty, pędem pognał w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Sherlock trochę marudził, bo jedyną rzeczą, którą widział, była czerń materiału jego szaty, ale poza tym, starał się nie sprawiać problemów Johnowi. Bycie wydrą zaczynało go już trochę nudzić.

John z zadowoleniem pogłaskał Holmesa po głowie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed głaskaniem zwykłego psa, a tym bardziej dzikiej wydry. Sherlock miał ochotę prychnąć.

— Wiesz co? Może jednak cię tak zostawię? Nic nie mówisz, nie narzekasz, a Mycroft na pewno... Ała, już dobra! — John syknął z bólu gdy Sherlock ugryzł go w rękę. — Tylko żartowałem...

Z ulgą powitał fakt, że w końcu znalazł się w części, w której zlokalizowane było skrzydło szpitalne. Jeszcze chwila użerania się z dziką, wredną wydrą i sam musiałby skorzystać z pomocy pielęgniarki.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

— Do twarzy ci było w futrze — Darcy nadal podśmiewała się pod nosem, widząc obrażoną twarz Sherlocka.

Kolację zdecydowali się jeść znowu, we własnym gronie. Cała szkoła od mniej więcej pięciu godzin kolektywnie śmiała się z młodszego Holmesa po tym, jak plotki o jego nagłej transmutacji w wydrę rozniosły się po całym budynku. Sherlock dostał już dwie maski wydry i jedną pluszową maskotkę. Którą przysłał mu Mycroft.

Sherlock siedział przy stole, obrażony na cały świat i zaczerwieniony po same uszy. Byli ostatnimi osobami na kolacji. Oprócz dwójki nauczycieli, która powoli również zbierała się do wyjścia, zostali tylko oni. Darcy i Avalynn właśnie dopijały herbatę, a John usilnie starał się przekonać Holmesa, że jedzenie jest mu potrzebne do życia.

— Spójrz na to z naszej strony. Przez trzy lekcje mieliśmy spokój — Darcy zaśmiała się, ale poklepała Sherlocka po ramieniu, aby pokazać mu, że żartuje. Sherlock wiedział od początku. Darcy charakterystycznie zamyka oczy, gdy żartuje sobie z któregoś z nich.

— O mało co nie wysłałeś profesor Collins do świętego Munga. Możesz przynajmniej powiedzieć, jakim cudem "przypadkowo" przetransmutowałeś się w wydrę?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. Avalynn zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła agresywnie pić herbatę.

— Nie mów mi, że przetransmutowałeś się ot, tak. Jakim cudem? — odstawiła kubek na blat stołu i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. — Sherlock, jesteś idiotą — westchnęła.

Cała czwórka szybko skończyła kolację, widząc zniecierpliwione spojrzenia nauczycieli, po czym zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia. Pozostawiając za sobą puste stoły i pochodnie, które powoli gasły jedna po drugiej, wyszli z Wielkiej Sali i stanęli przed drzwiami, które zamknęły się za nimi z cichym trzaskiem. Pochodnie na ścianach paliły się słabym płomieniem, rzucając odrobinę światła na i tak ciemny korytarz.

— Av, idziemy do mnie? Mam do napisania referat z Eliksirów... — zaproponowała Darcy.

— Jak coś, to ja też bardzo chętnie się przyłączę — dodał John, zwęszając okazję na dostanie lepszej oceny.

— Ale macie zapewnić mi zapas soku dyniowego — dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. — Sherlock? Idziesz z nami?

Dotarli do miejsca, w którym stała Czara Ognia i zatrzymali się na chwilę, aby popodziwiać błękitne płomienie wydobywające się z wnętrza przedmiotu. Z całej ich grupy tylko jedna osoba wrzuciła swoje nazwisko. Jednak każdy z nich wiedział, że jeżeli John zostanie wylosowany, będzie miał wsparcie pozostałej trójki.  
Błękitne światło padało na ściany i odbijało się od dwóch zbroi, stojących w przeciwnych kątach pomieszczenia. Iskry wylatywały z czary co kilkanaście sekund, wesoło wyskakując w powietrze.  
W nocy wyglądało to jeszcze lepiej niż za dnia.

Skierowali się w stronę wyjścia, modląc się, aby Brown miał już przerwę od patroli (i żeby najlepiej siedział w swoim lochu). Albo, żeby jakikolwiek nauczyciel (albo Prefekt) nie wpadł na pomysł patrolowania korytarzy.

— Mam schowane Kociołkowe Pieguski na czarną godzinę — Darcy uśmiechnęła się sugestywnie. Avalynn również się uśmiechnęła, wiedząc, że dziewczyna prawdopodobnie wyciągnie dziś wspomniane słodycze spod łóżka.

Sherlock odwrócił się na chwilę, po raz ostatni spoglądając w stronę Czary Ognia. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił.  
Ale wystarczyło to, aby zauważył, jak czyjaś lewitująca w powietrzu ręka wrzuca kartkę do Czary Ognia, która buchnęła błękitnymi płomieniami.

Natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę przestępcy i nie zwracając uwagi na zaniepokojone głosy przyjaciół, zaczął biec w stronę oddalającego się echa kroków.

Sherlock był pewien, że właśnie znalazł złodzieja peleryny.

Wiedział, że John najprawdopodobniej puścił się za nim biegiem. Tak samo Darcy i Avalynn. Słyszał ich zdezorientowane głosy i stukot kroków, niosący się echem po korytarzach zamków. Jednak on był szybszy. Słyszał, jak złodziej skręca w przeciwną stronę, i szybko zrozumiał, że chce się dostać do schodów inną drogą. Minęli kilka zbroi i posągów, po czym obaj wypadli na korytarz ze schodami. Sherlock słyszał, jak ktoś wspina się po stopniach. Ignorując groźne pomruki postaci z obrazów i oddalone krzyki przyjaciół, zaświecił różdżkę i również wpadł na stopnie, o mało co nie łamiąc sobie nóg.

— Zatrzymaj się! — krzyknął, nie bardzo zdając sobie sprawę z potencjalnych konsekwencji tego czynu.

Uciekinier nie odpowiedział, jednak Sherlock mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał cichy chichot.

Wspięli się na kolejne piętro. I kolejne. I kolejne. Sherlock był wykończony, ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Niemal przeskakiwał nad barierkami łączącymi kolejne schody ze sobą, niezmordowanie ścigając potencjalnego przestępcę.

Ryzykując, Holmes rzucił się na osobę skrytą pod peleryną. Przez chwilę mógł poczuć delikatny materiał pod swoimi palcami, wszystkie nici, sploty i fakturę peleryny. Niemal miał ją w rękach. A wraz z peleryną, miałby i sprawcę.  
Nie udało się.

Materiał wyślizgnął mu się z rąk, a jego ciało z głuchym tąpnięciem uderzyło o kamienne schody. Fala bólu rozeszła się po jego klatce piersiowej, a on sam poczuł, że przez chwilę zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach. Wszystko pociemniało, a kroki oddaliły się na tyle, żeby zaczęły mieszać się z echem kroków Johna i jego zaniepokojonym głosem. A może to głos Avalynn?

— Jesus christ, Sherlock, nic ci nie jest? — poczuł, jak ktoś pomaga podnieść mu się ze schodów.

John.

— Kurwa, co to miało być? — wysapała Darcy, nie powstrzymując się już od przekleństw. John spojrzał się na nią lodowatym wzrokiem, ale szybko stwierdził, że to nie najlepsza pora na wykłady o kulturze osobistej.

— Był pod peleryną, miałem go! — krzyknął Sherlock i znowu spojrzał w stronę, w którą uciekł złodziej. — To on ukradł pelerynę Irene!

— Cholera — syknęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna i spojrzała na Avę, która pomagała Johnowi doprowadzić ich udomowioną wydrę do stanu używalności. Sherlock chciał kontynuować pościg, ale widząc zmartwione spojrzenie Watsona, z ciężkim sercem zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

— Nie ma sensu za nim biec, Sherlock. Chodź, idziemy do Johna i Darcy. Wtedy opowiesz nam, co się stało. Nie potrzebujesz do pielęgniarki?

Pokręcił głową i spojrzał w stronę schodów ze zdeterminowaniem w oczach.  
Jeszcze go dopadnie. Kimkolwiek jest ta osoba, dopadnie ją.

✩｡:*•.──────────.•*:｡✩

Z duszą na ramieniu i dwie godziny później, Moriarty wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń, w którym postanowił się schronić. Upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, schował się pod Peleryną Niewidką i zesprintował po schodach w stronę lochów. Serce biło mu jak szalone, jednak cieszył się, że udało mu się wykonać swoją małą misję.  
Jutro okaże się, czy wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.

Nie oglądając się za siebie i nie zwracając uwagi na ból w kostce (prawie ją sobie skręcił podczas ucieczki) z uśmiechem na ustach przeskoczył nad przepaścią, która zaczęła otwierać się pomiędzy schodami a piętrem.  
Jutro będzie pracowity dzień.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) To coś powstało jako odskocznia od zdalnego i ogólnej nudy, błagam, nie spodziewajcie się wyżyn literatury i arcyciekawej fabuły. Mam jakiś ogólny zarys, ale chyba nie chce mi się bawić w szczegółowe rozplanowywanie tego ficzka.
> 
> Ja tam jestem z niego zadowolona.


End file.
